MonsooonSeasonn/EAHsona
Andromedon S. Mabini [any pronouns, preferably he/him] is a diwata and Tri-Mountain Alliance Council (or Tatlong Bundok Alyansa) intern, currently on hand for any fairytales involving a fairy in a major role. Character Personality * sassy * shady * kind of like a stereotypical drag queen * a major dork * intimidating but actually rlly friendly and loyal * dgaf attitude * he's probably more of my sass side lbr * best cringe face * "...okay, werk." * big nerd for makeup or fashion. also, for various fandom lore. * loyal * craves nice relationships. * "lonely at the top" feeling * incredibly insecure and it shows when he's alone * overthinks a lot of things * idk I feel weird describing my personality idk if I feel GAGGED and GOOPED about it thith Appearance * tall * pudgy and thicc * soft eyes that glow pink * hair usually in a bun or in space buns; glitter may or may not be there. also, varying pearl/ab rhinestone pins are usually in there * somewhere in his hair are hairpins that travelled through spacetime * skin shines warm pink in the sunlight, and he amps up the highlighter * wears glasses that look big and vintage * hair is black but gets dyed every so often. * always has dangly earrings. rare to see him with studs but it does happen * has an aura around him. of course, its peachy pink. on brand Interests, Hobbies, and Skills Makeup * princestagram mua * does runway styled makeup * on occasion does more Extra AF looks but is all about the aliengelic glow Dance * self trained * modern styles mainly, but takes traditional filipino dances and incorporates them into modern routines * is usually seen in the dance studio Leatherworking * took a class because of a dare by a friend, but got hooked and is very interested * works with synthetic leather and does accessories * also vinyl. love that transparent thick plastic Other * being an intern of the tma (tri-mountain alliance) council, under the main department of his branch, which is Makiling * enjoys reading books and graphic novels * plays the bass guitar in his spare time * loves raves and dance parties * craves fan fiction for that sweet sweet "living voraciously through fiction and written relationships" * weird and wacky WooTube shows. * hates horror but loves the aesthetic and cinematography (thanks to Dragula) Folklore: Diwatas Diwata as a term has taken on different meanings. At first, it was used for deities and was derived from the term devata ''(which is a Sanskrit term), thanks to the Indian influence on the Pre-colonial Filipinos. Then, with Spanish influence it became a term for dryad-esque spirits who veered into the benevolent/neutral side. Now, it's a general term for a nymph-like spirit or a term for fairy. If i can reference similar concepts, they are somewhat like the ''kami ''of Japanese folklore. There's a lot of stories involving diwatas (in all meanings) in the Philippines and they are v integral parts of our folklore. The "Tri-Mountain Alliance" i talk about is based off of the famous Tres Marias, which are a group of spirits associated with specific mountains; ''Maria Makiling (the spirit of Mt. Makiling, found in Laguna), Maria Sinukuan (the spirit of Mt. Arayat, found in Pampanga), and Maria Cacao (the spirit of Mt. Lantoy, found in Cebu). Will expand more on them soon. How does Andromedon fit into this? He is under ''Maria Makiling's ''branch in the TMA, and is also on hand to do any story that involves a fairy/nymph in a major role. Relationships Family tba Friends pls hmu if u want ur eahsonas to have connections with mine (fingerguns) Ace O.F. Spades Acoustine Strange Faylor (Tay's EAHSona) Osten P. Cockley Andromedon's roommate and general buddy in all things gay, they met at freshman orientation and have been roomies for the past few years. Utility Feng Romance He identifies as queer. Jokes a lot about how he's married to his work. Has gone through enough rejections that he's a frequent customer at an ice cream shop near him. Still a hopeless romantic. Pet He owns a magical corn snake named Thal, who is a pale pink and has crystals for eyes. He, like his owner, is a vacuum cleaner of food. Trivia * The last name "Mabini" is a fairly common surname here. It also kind of sounds like ma-binibini; ma being a prefix that indicates the possessor of a quality, and binibini means maiden, so that's a slight pun? * Andro's fave food is probably anything Filipino. At this point he's just all rice. * He identifies as an AMAB demiboy. * Is interested in drag but is mainly someone who helps with it. He's thought of doing it. * hes soft do not be fooled by his Farrah Moan Highlighter Powers he's a big softie Gallery Andromedonchibihead.png|issa me Andromedonbytay.png|yay an andro by tay!! Category:Subpages Category:Neutrals Category:EAHsonas Category:Characters Category:MonsooonSeasonn